Snowflakes Falling on Seattle
by Laura5
Summary: this is one of my first attempts, so please let me know what you think! It's a short N&D fanfic


Snowflakes Falling on Seattle  
  
  
Niles Crane walked through the door of his Montana apartment   
carrying a bag of groceries and humming a tune to himself. Tonight was  
to be a good night. He had invited Daphne over and planned to cook  
them a romantic meal. 'Dinner for two' he'd told her. She was due to   
come at seven o'clock which gave him just over two hours to get ready.  
Plenty of time.   
-oOo-  
An hour and fifty minutes later, the meal was keeping warm in  
the oven and Niles had changed into a clean, black suit. He glanced   
at the clock just as the doorbell rang. He opened the door, a smile  
on his face, which quickly changed to a look of astonishment and shock  
as he saw who stood before him.  
"Mel," he gasped, "wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Niles," she said calmly, although he detected a slight tremour  
in her voice, "Niles, I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow. But   
I was thinking about us, about the way we left things. Niles, I still   
have feelings for you. If there is a chance that we could make things  
work, I want to give our relationship another try."  
Niles stood, stunned, but did not even have to think about his   
response.   
"No, Mel. I love Daphne, I live for her. I would...I would  
die for her."  
"But Niles," replied Mel, a pleading look crossing her face,  
"you can't deny that we were good together, we made a brilliant couple.  
Are you saying you feel nothing for me?" she leaned closer and gazed  
into his eyes. He stared back into hers. They were blue too, but harsh  
and cold. Daphne's brown eyes were warm and loving, and he could see   
her soul reflected in them.   
Before he knew what was happening, Mel leaned in and kissed him.  
After a second, Niles pushed her away.   
"Mel, no, what about...." his voice tailed off as he saw who   
was standing there, "Daphne," he whispered hoarsely.  
The look of pain and sorrow in her eyes, usually so bright and  
loving, told him all he needed to know.  
-oOo-  
The winter in Seattle was always cold, but without Daphne's   
warm smile, this one seemed almost unbearable for Niles. He had tried   
time and time again to explain what had happened, but Daphne wouldn't  
return his calls and shut herself into her room whenever he came to   
Frasier's apartment.   
Niles had heard through Martin that Daphne had been very   
depressed and unhappy since breaking up with Niles. She had made plans   
to go home to Manchester for a short holiday to 'sort things out'.   
Niles himself had been distraught since their break-up and kept playing  
the moments over and over in his mind. If only Mel hadn't come.   
If only she hadn't tried to kiss him. If only Daphne hadn't come up  
at that moment. If only.....  
-oOo-  
The day before Daphne was due to leave, Niles went over to  
Frasier's apartment. Frasier was shocked to see the change in Niles.  
His face was pale and thin and his eyes had lost their sparkle.   
Frasier had also observed the same signs in Daphne.   
Niles gave Frasier a small white envelope with Daphne's name   
written on it in his neat handwriting.   
"Please see that she gets this before she goes tomorrow,   
Frasier," Niles asked. And Frasier promised that she would.  
-oOo-  
The next morning, Frasier and Martin rook Daphne to the airport  
for her plane to England. They both hugged her tight before they left.  
"Now remember, Daphne, come home to us when you're good and   
ready. We'll miss you."  
"Thanks Dr. Crane," replied Daphne, hugging Frasier back.   
"Oh, and Niles asked me to give you this," said Frasier,  
drawing the small white envelope out of his pocket.  
"Have a good trip, Daph," said Martin as they left.  
-oOo-  
There was a chill in the air and Daphne pulled her coat tightly  
round her. The weather man had predicted snow and the sky was dark and  
leaden. She boarded the plane and took her seat by the window.  
  
Niles pulled on his coat and ran out of his front door, not   
bothering to lock it behind him. He ran swiftly to his car and started  
the engine. He had to get to the airport and stop Daphne from leaving.  
He loved her too much to let her go.  
  
Daphne settled down by the window and opened Niles' letter.   
My dearest Daphne,  
I have not gazed into your beautiful eyes for what   
seems like an eternity.Your smile has not lit up my   
day for what seems like a lifetime.   
  
I see our love as a thread which cannot be cut,  
but only let go. And only you can drop your end of  
the thread and end our love. I will hold onto my  
nd forever for my love for you spans both time   
and space.   
  
Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you.  
  
forever yours,  
Niles.  
  
Tears fell from Daphne's eyes and began to smudge the ink on   
the paper. Something slipped out of the envelope and landed in her   
lap. She quickly picked up and turned it over. It was a photograph  
of her and Niles which had been taken last New Year. They had their  
arms around each other and she had her head rested on his shoulder.   
After it had been taken, they had smiled at each other and Niles had  
kissed her gently on the forehead. Her tears were falling, thick and   
fast, at the bitter-sweet memory.  
  
Niles was driving to the airport as fast as he could.Snow had   
begun to fall just as he was leaving and was becoming increasingly   
heavy. He rubbed the windscreen in vain to try and clear it, but it  
was no use.  
  
Daphne dried her eyes and glanced around the plane. It was  
very busy. She was surrounded by people, and yet she felt so alone.  
She turned away and looked out of the window. She had only been on   
the plane for around fifteen minutes, yet the ground was already white   
with snow and it was still falling, thick and fast.  
  
Niles breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the   
airport through the snow. He drove in quickly and left his car by the  
entrance. He ran inside quickly and scanned the departures screen.   
Finally he saw the Manchester flight and ran through the busy airport   
to find the gate.  
  
Daphne was sitting staring at the photograph, more tears   
welling up in her eyes. Snow was still flurrying by the window and   
the plane was a buzz of activity. But Daphne sat oblivious; in her   
own little world. She was thinking hard. A realisation hit her.  
"I love him," she said out loud, "I really, really love him."  
  
Niles had ran through the airport as quickly as he could. He  
burst through the doors and found himself outside again. He stopped  
short. Everywhere seemed very busy, people were moving everywhere and  
there were countless planes before him.  
  
The intercom crackled in the plane and come to life.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to report that the plane   
will be grounded until farther notice due to the heavy snow. We   
apologise for any inconvenience."  
People began to move towards the exits and Daphne got off as  
quickly as she could.  
She walked swiftly across the concrete towards the doors and   
her heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of a man with fair hair.   
"Niles?" she said. He turned around and, for a fleeting  
second, time ceased to exist for them as they gazed into each other's   
eyes. Daphne didn't know why or how Niles had come to be there; she   
only knew that she wanted to feel his arms around her once again.  
She rushed to him and he held her close. They looked into   
each other's eyes and Niles kissed her gently on the lips. The rest  
of the world seemed to melt away as they held each other close and   
the snow fell silently all around them. 


End file.
